


License To Kill

by Akienad



Category: camren, fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, F/F, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akienad/pseuds/Akienad
Summary: Meet Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado AKA 'Athena' an ace of the Assassin Industry. Whom the girls  swoon over  at the same time boys envied of. She's fast, strong, skilled and did I mention she's hot?  With her best friends namely Alex and Alexander Parker AKA ' Apollo and Artemis '- twins that will hit you like a god damn tornado and Normani Kordei AKA 'Demeter'- she's always right there when you need her .She got it all , Ladies , God gifted talents ,Looks and a to-die-for face. Nothing could possibly go wrong right?.....that is until she got assigned to kill innocent Camila CabelloFriends, Strangers, Family, Exes, that guy who always ruins the moment, this is a story about an assassin who fell in love with her victim.





	1. Chapter 1

###  PROLOGUE 

They both panted as they stopped fighting looking at each other's eyes for hope and answers, one looked, one denied, she tried to but she guesses this is fate telling them it's over, they're over, their love's not strong enough to conquer death together.

She pointed at the top to the part where the girl ignored to use.

She pointed in the middle where the girl failed to accept.

Heartbeats grew louder and louder until one knew, one had to stop.

She slowly moved her hand down to the ground with the weapon on her hand, pride was set aside as she lifted her chin up to face the love of her life.

"N-no wh-at are you d-doing?"

She smiled composing herself before permanently dropping the weapon to the ground.

_"I love you"_


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has a mission.

# ONE

  
"What the fuck Kev?!"  
"Earlier you were all rainbows and sunshine when you returned from your last mission and now you're yelling?"

She ignored, it the raven-haired girl kept boring holes through his skull.

"What? you can kill the most powerful man in Miami yet you can't kill this girl?" a black-haired man in his early 20's challenged standing up from his black swivel chair looking upon the 19-year-old girl.

"Last time I checked my last target was a rapist at the same time a fraud, HE FUCKING DESERVED IT, however, this girl does not, Poseidon" pointing at the files across the table the green-eyed girl looked at the black-haired man examining his brown eyes.

"Don't you dare use my sister on me, Jauregui, what had happened was now in the past"

" She's your sister Kevin, she was a great assassin, she even killed a fucking gang messenger, she was the person I trusted the most amid chaos, she was the first person I dared to introduce to my parents as a friend, she was the greatest and most loyal friend I had, Most importantly she's my best friend, Avery Lee Murray is my best friend" she cried. She didn't care about how many people can see through the glass window in Kevin's office, she just wants to wake Kevin up.

"Lauren I'm sorry I've-"

"And now where is she Kev? Where the fuck is she? She's buried 6 feet deep in the ground because she was KILLED and raped Kev. Your sister was raped by a person whose reasoning is invalid. Those sons of those bitches denied it all and I quote ' I'm sorry it's just we thought that she was our target' End quote and the police accepted it because they're rich and loaded, they have connections. I can't even complain because he was far more superior to me and what? My job was on the line while yours wasn't and you didn't do anything you just moped around and pretended that it was all a god damn accident!!"

"So no I'm not going to kill that pure child who probably doesn't know the meaning of sex"

"Lauren" He sighed

"Zeus assigned your target this time, He chose it for you, as much as I wanted it to be assigned to somebody else it's Zeus, Lauren, You know the contract Laur we signed it together, I'm sorry Laur, I'm sorry" he cried handing the confidential files to the green-eyed girl.

"I understand perhaps this girl killed a bunch of puppies who knows?" she joked nudging the black-haired guy.

"Yeah you're Laurenza Bitchelle Jauregay, of course, you can kill this girl" they both laughed as Lauren took a closer look at the biography of her target.

"Correction its JaureBI" she stated in a mean girl manner which made the black-haired man laugh even harder.

It reads:

**Mission: Nemesis**  
Name: Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao Age: 18(03/03/97)  
  
Sex: Bisexual Birthplace: Havana, Cojimar Cuba (currently lives in Miami Florida)  
  
Height: 5'2  
  
Family: Sinuhe Estabao Cabello, Alejandro Cabello, a sister named Sofia Cabello and a cute puppy named Filter  
  
Dislikes: Mornings, a rotten banana, heartaches, no one laughing at her joke and someone lying  
Talents and Skills: Books, Fangirling, Eating pizza every day without being tired of it, Rejecting every boy that shows interest in her, singing and playing the guitar.

Note: Kill her at all costs, as usual, no attachments, don't blow your cover-up, never give up and most especially don't ask questions. The contract you signed will be much applied.

Before she could walk out of his sight, the man in his mid 20's cleared his throat.

"Oh and Lauren" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for loving my sister "

"It was my pleasure" she smiled warmly.

"You'll know Jauregui, You'll know...one day at the right time" he whispered under his breath.

The truth is he did acknowledge the death of her beloved sister, Hell, it still hurts like a bitch. He fought for her justice. He even punched one of the culprits and broke his nose however he didn't want anyone to be involved in this case, this time, It's his case. He's now responsible for everything.

He was the one who begged Zeus to not let Lauren be included for her good. He knows that Lauren will probably harm herself in her process of claiming justice. He knows how stupid the green-eyed girl can be. Her emotions can take over for a second and regret it in a minute. Yes! The raven-haired girl was skilled and can kill those guys in a jiffy but base from another perspective she's outnumbered with her current mental and emotional state she'll be doomed. He once lost someone dear to him and he's not going to make it twice.

_He knows the consequences. He knows. He's aware._

Because he was there when it happened. He saw and felt how they drugged both him and his sister. He saw how they tore his sister's clothes and devoured her body like it's a fresh chunk of meat despite his constant yelling to stop. He saw how tired and vulnerable his sister was. Her face filled with constant tears rolling out from her eyes. The tightness of the chains around his hands bruised him. How he wanted to help nevertheless he can't. He just can't. This thought killed him, watching your sister be brutally killed shattered his sanity.

Until now he still pursues justice secretly of course. Zeus doesn't want anyone meddling with closed cases but that didn't stop him from investigating.

He quickly got up from his swivel chair leaving it spinning from the sudden movement, He swiftly rolled down the blinds for the glass window. Looking over the metal drawer examining the labels, Alphabet A-Z. Once he found the first letter of her sister's surname he didn't waste any second to briskly pull the black handle. His hands soon contacted the hard papers flipping them one by one. He soon stopped at a certain folder heartily staring at it before snatching it from its case.

The black-haired man opened the folder of his late sister only to find two papers with her sibling's picture pinned in each paper. By these sights, his hands trembled along with his view dimming because of the hot liquids starting to fill his eyes.

Smiling, showing her white teeth in between her lips that once teased him about having a crush on a girl older than him.

In the other picture, his sister is smiling more deeply this time, nonetheless, her eyes give the idea of sadness and her arms crossed together sideways on top of her chest forming a strange sign.

As he observed the pictures, he can't help notice the size of both pictures, they're different. The first one seemed larger than the second one. He put them on top of each other to confirm his thought and it did....perhaps someone cut off one part of the second picture but who?

"Help me, Ree, please" he pleaded to hope his sister will hear him.

Silence

"Fine I'm gonna tell mom and dad how much you love them"

Silence

"......I miss you" 

All of a sudden a framed picture of a familiar green-eyed girl, her hands forming the shape of a heart smiling sweetly fell off his desk to the blue carpet of his office. The frame was shattered, shards of glass from the frame scattered on his carpet. He carefully picked up the picture from the broken frame.

_Lauren?_

/~\

"Hey Athena, heard you have a new target, is she hot?"

"Shut up virgin " the green-eyed girl laughed.

"At least I'm not single" the brown-eyed boy teased pinching his best friends soft pale cheeks. He knows how much the raven-haired girl dislikes him touching her 'precious' cheeks.

"Oh shut up Apollo just make out with Artemis for all I care" She laughed at her annoying best friend.

Alexander Dean Parker her annoyingly cute best friend AKA 'Apollo', the god of music, poetry, oracles and much more. He rocks that hairstyle shaggy and wavy at the same time with brown as its natural color matching the color of his enchanting eyes. He wore his casual clothes embracing his once in a lifetime day off, a white t-shirt on top, denim pants on the bottom and finish it all off with a red beanie.

"Ewwww rumor has it that my twin sister is the worst kisser among all of us and-"Before he could continue his little rant, cold metal was felt against his neck. His breathing became light caused by the unknown attacker.

"Continue little brother...I dare you" she coldly whispered to his shivering brother.

"Drop the knife is, I'm serious" he steadily reached for his gun in his pocket. His fingers gripped the metal handle patiently as he waited for the right moment.

"Oh are you scared, sure hope you don't pee in your pants like last time...Alexander"

That's it.

"Oh, and by the way, our cousin is staying in our house for a whole fucking year" with that she removed the knife and threw it at the confetti cake laying on the wooden table nearby.

Meet Lauren's awesomely bad best friend, Alexandra Dianna Parker AKA ' Artemis' goddess of hunting, the wilderness, wild animals and childbirth. Her style is a tiny bit different from her brother's, she got this terrifying look on her face that can make everybody fear her and eyes that scream danger from far away however her looks are exactly like her twins.

"Wait for what?! Which one?"

Lauren laughed at his tone, it has the tone of being in pain at the same time being happy making him look like a complete idiot in doing so.

"Jeff"

"I hate Jeff, he always eats the peanut butter and has a bad habit of blaming it on me then he snores like a grizzly bear, did I mention he sleepwalks?, FUCK JEFF, Why can't it be Rose?"

"Rose? the hot girl with a cute smile and a to-die-for face? I'd fuck Rose anytime" the raven-haired girl commented biting her lip and sharing a high five with Alexander. Alexandra rolled her eyes on how childish and pervy her brother and best friend are being.

"You guys are disgusting"

"Mark my words that you, my fellow Goddess will meet the person that will bring out the-Affectionate, Intimate, Devoted, Lovesick, in love, adorable, Passionate, tender girl in you that you didn't even know existed and when she does, She'll leave a bang to your head a wound to your heart, You die with a broken heart"

Her brother all of a sudden grabbed his phone and typed something.

"What are you doing?"

"You know just informing mom and dad that you might need to go to rehab either that or I'm quoting that on Tumblr" he smiled innocently annoying the crap out of his sister..again

"I'm gonna kill you"

" Not when I can kill you first"

And they there go bickering and choking each other in the middle of the lounge where all of the other assassins can see. Lauren facepalmed herself rethinking where she did wrong to deserve these Nado twins. Her thoughts got interrupted when a high pitched screamed entered her ears.

"LAUREN MICHELLE JAUREGUI MORGADO!!!!!"

**Shit.**


	3. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met.

# TWO

**LAUREN**

"You hoe, leaving me with this bitch" a dark-skinned girl furiously approached them, dragging the girl she had met earlier. The bitch she was talking about is 'Keana' a newbie assassin. She annoyed me earlier with her questions, that's why I pushed her to be Normani's new obligation instead of mine.

"I'm not a hoe, I'm a well-respected woman with the ability to kill you in this instance and at least my boyfriend didn't dump me for a stripper"

"Why you little b-" Lauren cut off Normani before she can start a fight. She knows how brutal the dark-skinned girl can get.

"How about we all go out to watch a movie tonight?" Lauren said feeling slightly relieved when all eyes turned in her direction.

"Movies?" 

"That's a great idea" Alexander commented.

"Your treat?" Isn't it always?

"Of course just please stop fighting " Lauren offered amused when the clock behind Keana struck 7 meaning they're dismissed from work and okay to leave.

"Just checking, je suis fauché"Her eyebrows furrowed on the last 3 words Keana had just said, She didn't know Keana knows how to speak French, Hell, she didn't even think that Keana was capable of learning another language. Can you blame her? were talking about the girl who once believed that the Earth is indeed flat.

"Me too I sometimes depend on free samples for lunch" Xander blurted out giving Keana a high-five and her sister a confuse ass looking face.

"You know how to speak French?" Normani asked.

"I mean who doesn't?" Xander and Keana answered in unison.

"Your sister"

"Fille naïve" Xander said as Keana and he both shake their heads.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Guys! the movies?" Lauren blurted out, She doesn't want a wrestling match to break loose just like it did back on their camping trip that ended up with her getting stitches.

**CAMILA**

She can feel her heartbreaking every second as she waited for him to come. It's fucking raining for god sake and here she is patiently waiting for the arrival of a certain black-haired guy. He's currently an hour late to their meeting place which is the cinema. They were supposed to watch 'The Lion King' together, She's saving marvel movies for Ally, Dinah, and here to watch. This is supposed to be the best night of her life also known as her first-ever date but turns out to be the worst.

Suddenly her phone ringed. It gave her hope that maybe he's here and she didn't get stood up after all.

But she was wrong.

**Tom**:_ Can't come, Sorry I just remembered that I don't date ugly flat-chested girls that obviously will die a virgin soooooo not my fault, Love lots SLUT <3_

Her heart shattered as tears rolled down on her face, just then a fast running car passed by a puddle making her yellow dress wet and dirty at the same time. Fine then, she walked towards the ticket booth and got herself a ticket to watch 'The Lion King'. She can hear the whispers as she entered the theatre mostly the laughs of girls and boys just on top of her chosen seat. As much as she wants to move seats she can't this seat is perfect.

"Ewwww, looks like she got hit by a dumpster truck"

"Ha, I bet she lives in one, dirty ass prostitute"

"Look at those ugly eyes, so brown and boring"

"It's obvious she doesn't have a boyfriend"

"Do you think she's gay? OMG she is"

"Even girls don't want her such a shame and a loser"

"Loser"

It sounded like they don't even care about being heard of other people in the theatre because she thinks one of the girl's parents owns the theatre so there's not much choice but to cry as she did in watching the notebook.

"Can you little shits tone it down?" She heard a feminine voice said, She looked around and it was a dark-skinned girl, once they met gazes the dark-skinned girl immediately smiled at her, she weakly smiled back.

"Yeah, don't you guys have better things to do, besides leeching off your parent's money or something?" A guy with a red beanie on said, his arms wrapped around a girl who's smiling at her, Guess they're with the dark-skinned girl earlier.

There are 4 of them, a brown-haired girl that kinda looks a lot like the guy with a red beanie on, whose glaring at the group of boys and girls. But there's a vacant seat with a grey beanie laying on top of it and Camila swears she saw a gun poking underneath the jacket, 'Fuck is that even allowed? 'she thought.

"Tsk tsk not our problem, she got stood up by our boy Tom here, she deserves it, little single-ass bitch"

Upon closer inspection, it was indeed Tom with his group of friends laughing at her, Now, that's just evil. Remind her to get Tom beaten up by Dinah later. Could this day get even worse?

Silence, complete silence, all she can hear was the theatre doors opening and heavy steps growing louder as it comes closer to her. She looked around and saw Tom's friends, their faces covered with shock and Tom glaring at someone and when she looked over at the girls, Envy can be seen on their face. The way most of the girls and boys are biting their lips is a good thing, right?

Then she looked over the 4 knights that defended her earlier, they somewhat looked like they're holding in laughs, the guy with a red beanie on keeps grinning as well as the girl beside her.

_"Hey babe~"_

Camila felt her whole body shifted like she wanted to scream but can't, she's internally smiling inside but as of now, she can only afford to blink. Who is this fine young woman to save her from distress? She certainly didn't expect the sudden turn of events.

She examined the girl in front of her, the first thing she noticed is her glowing emerald eyes lighting up the whole theatre as well as Camila's world, she has dark hair that's pushed to one side, a warm smile plastered on her face precisely on her red kissable lips, she's wearing all black, black t-shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket as the girl leaned in to kiss her in the cheeks. Camila blushed furiously she probably looked like a tomato by now.

"Here's the popcorn you wanted and oh did I mention we're going to a picnic later and of course stargaze our way to your house" the girl smiled

"Babe, Are you cold? I told you to bring a jacket but no worries, here" emphasizing the 'Babe', loud enough for the group of girls and boys to hear.

She felt her body warmed up as the green-eyed girl took off her black leather jacket and put it on her. It feels warm and cozy, she thanked the girl silently mouthing a 'thank you'

'Damn' Camila thought. She got the charms, the looks, and the appeal equals a certified player but how can she think of that when right now all she can think of is how this girl looks like an adorable puppy cuddling with her right now.

Her cold right hand met warm ones and in an instant, **_Camila knew it's gonna be hard not to fall for this one._**

**CAMILA**

" Thank you for saving me back there " Camila thanked, she was still immensely blushing from what had happened earlier.

" It was no biggie, L right her needs a date too, she's been single for forever now" teased the brown-haired girl, giving me a warm smile. Lauren instantly gave Alexa a pinch.

_L? What could her name be? Laura? Lyla? Elle? _

" I'm Alexa, this is my twin brother, Xander, that brown-haired girl wearing a blue sweatshirt is Keana" They all looked so beautiful.

"And I'm Normani" the dark-skinned girl gave her a welcoming smile. 

"Wow, even their names are pretty!" she thought to herself.

"Uhmm..thank you?" said Lauren. All four of her friends were fondly staring at Camila, they like her.

She did not just say that out loud.

At that moment, Camila badly wished the earth would just swallow her petite body.

"This is so embarrassing" she again thought to herself. She can feel all the sweat building upon her face and armpits.

"No it's actually...cute" Lauren smiled. 

"Oh and I'm Lauren" so that's her name, Lauren. Her eyes are dreamy if you stare at them long enough, you'll find yourself lost at its galaxies. Oh and her eyebrows, those thick bushy eyebrows are to-die-for. And don't get me started on her voice, it's raspy yet mellow, she can listen to it all day and never get tired of it. 

The rest watched Lauren and Camila's interaction with intensity for they never saw Lauren smile like this before. They were in awe of Camila they're already passing up bets on how long will it take for them to get together right now.

Oh, now Camila just wants to die. How did she fucking manage think out loud twice?

~~~

"I'm so sorry for being awkward" Camila apologized. The green-eyed girl is currently walking Camila to her street. Lauren figured that this is the best way to know more about Camila while the rest of her friends already went home except Xander who got a break-out mission.

The moon shone tenderly on the untroubled neighborhood, the setting was perfect, Camila's evening was straightly from a fairytale, she couldn't ask for more. 

"No it's okay, I find it quite endearing actually" Lauren chuckled. Camila blushed at her words, no one has ever said to her.

"So which one is your house?" but there was no response.

"Camila?" 

"Oh yes, my house! it's the one right there" Camila pointed a nice-looking house with a full-bloomed garden in front of it. 

She spoke my name so perfectly.

"Your house looks lovely" Lauren smiled. They're now in front of the said house, the porch exactly and Camila could only hope that she would see Lauren again. If it's not obvious enough, she already has a crush on Lauren. I mean who wouldn't? 

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

"I guess so" Lauren answered. Her head was tilted to the side looking down at her shoes.

Camila sighed, she turned her back on Lauren and walked straight to the door. Her steps felt heavy, she didn't want things to end this way and as she was about to open the door, a voice called out to her.

"Camila wait!" 

And with that Camila promptly turned towards Lauren.

"Can I get your number?" Camila only smiled at her although she was internally screaming in pure happiness. She played it cool. 

"Sure" 

They exchanged numbers and finally bid their goodbyes to each other. Immediately after Camila closed the door, Dinah and Ally were already standing excitedly in front of her.

"TELL US EVERYTHING!!!"


End file.
